Consecuencias
by lauz9
Summary: "Ese, es precisamente su error. Srta. Manson, las acciones tienen consecuencias y éstas deben ser afrontadas. No cumplir con nuestro acuerdo fue su acción y ahora, está es la consecuencia" [Regalo de Cumpleaños para Ale Santamaría]


**Consecuencias**

Summary: _"Ese, es precisamente su error. Srta. Manson, las acciones tienen consecuencias y éstas deben ser afrontadas. No cumplir con nuestro acuerdo fue su acción y ahora, está es la consecuencia"_ [Regalo de Cumpleaños para Ale Santamaría]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia es un presente de cumpleaños (mega atrasado) para Ale Santamaría.

 **.**

" **Consecuencias"**

 **.**

 _La habitación está vacía y helada. No puedo distinguir nada entre la penumbra pero mis sentidos se activan alertándome de lo irrefutable: estoy en peligro._

 _He estado aquí, pero no puedo precisar de qué lugar se trata ni tampoco porque tengo esa sensación. Busco una salida y no la encuentro, la habitación está sellada: estoy atrapada._

 _Unos pasos a la lejanía anuncian que alguien se acerca y el sonido que produce al caminar provoca que sienta temor de quién los posee. Ignoro el sentimiento, sea lo que sea puedo enfrentarlo, no tengo porque temer y con decisión, me acerco hacia la puerta para encarar lo que se aproxima._

– _Srta. Mason, hace tanto tiempo… – dice al entrar y de inmediato lo reconozco. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte y el hedor que desprende solo puede pertenecerle a una persona._

– _Usted…_

– _Sé que es inesperada mi intromisión, pero debemos reanudar nuestra conversación._

– _No tengo nada que decirle…_

– _Me temo que está equivocada – objeta sin inmutarse._

 _De pronto, un cuerpo es arrojado entre nosotros, los guardias lo lanzaron sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar. No puedo distinguir de quién se trata, pero me estremezco solo de pensarlo._

– _Este joven estaba deseosa de verla – sisea captando mi atención y los guardias, de una patada, lo giran hacia mí dirección. Es entonces cuando lo identifico…_

– _¡Noooo! – grito intentando alcanzarlo pero sus escoltas me toman de los brazos impidiéndomelo. Puedo ver su cuerpo lleno de laceraciones y apenas respirando._

 _Él no puede estar aquí, tiene que ser un error, él se encontraba lejos de mí y de mi destrucción..._

– _Un magnífico leñador, si me lo pregunta – suelta y yo me estremezco._

.

Cuando despierto estoy agitada, temblando y bañada en sudor.

Me asfixio.

Intento respirar con normalidad. El aire llena mis pulmones en necesitadas bocanadas hasta que, después de un tiempo, logra que el ritmo de mi respiración se normalice, aunque la agitación de la que soy víctima nada tiene que ver con ello. Está dentro de mí.

Tendida aún sobre la cama cierro los ojos intentando descansar, deseosa de olvidar el mal sueño de la que fui víctima pero lo único que consigo, es verlo a _él_ tendido a mis pies y esa imagen hace que mi agitación aumente. No puedo y no necesito esto ahora. Hoy no quiero pensar en _él_.

Abandono mi cama sin miramientos. No he pasado una buena noche, aunque realmente no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una. Personas como yo estamos destinadas a jamás descansar, nos es imposible, no después de todo el daño que hemos hecho.

Me acerco a la enorme ventana de la habitación y desde ahí, puedo notar que el Capitolio luce diferente al que una vez conocí: los rascacielos no están iluminados, no hay personas en las calles llenas de vitalidad y ni por asombro, percibo ese aire despreocupado por la vida que tanto los caracterizaba; en su lugar, rostros fatigados y derrotados es lo que encuentro en esos individuos que una vez se creyeron superiores a nosotros, pero que ahora, no son más que la sombra de lo que fueron.

Parece un sueño, una pesadilla quizás, pero para desgracia de todas estas personas, ahora es su triste realidad.

El Capitolio cayó y Panem… ya no existe.

Cuando todo ocurrió, para mi desdicha, me encontraba en el hospital. Es deprimente recordarlo. La última prueba del estúpido entrenamiento que fui obligada a presentar en el trece involucraba algo que no pude manejar, algo a lo que le temía y como resultado, en mi incompetencia: fallé.

Estaba decepcionada de mí misma. Era una Vencedora, una sobreviviente, merecía luchar y en lugar de eso, estuve postrada en una cama, sintiéndome una inútil y reviviendo la agonía, el dolor y los deseos de morir antes de volver a pasar la tortura de la que fui víctima cuando me capturaron.

Recuerdo que en un principio no entendía de lo que hablaban, mi mente no lograba procesar lo que decían y con movimientos torpes debido a los medicamentos, me abrí paso hasta la pantalla más cercana encontrándome con algo que me hizo retener el aliento.

Fue una transmisión en vivo. Los disparos, las detonaciones y los gritos enmarcaron lo que constituyó el fin de una era llena de oscuridad. Estábamos estupefactos, incapaces de creer que la que la única vida que conocíamos estaba llegando a su fin. Nadie en la habitación se atrevía a decir palabra alguna por temor a romper la ilusión compartida, hasta que las últimas bombas estallaron y la Presidenta hizo el anuncio oficial: todo había terminado.

Hace unos días, Coin giró la orden y nos hizo traer desde el Trece con el único objetivo de ver por nosotros mismos los restos de Panem, aunque la verdad detrás de todo esto es que estamos aquí para ser estandartes de su nuevo gobierno y muestras de su piedad; sin embargo, mientras observo por la venta al exterior, me es imposible notar que es así cómo me siento: atrapada detrás de un cristal e incapaz de pertenecer a un presente que puedo ver pero no sentir.

Es irónico que este aquí. La habitación, luce como cualquier otra que compartí con esos desconocidos que disfrutaron de mí y que solo dejaron manchas en mi alma hasta oscurecer todo mi ser. El lujo destila por todos lados, la injusticia reina por doquier. Me encuentro en el lugar dónde se originaban nuestras peores pesadillas y estando aquí, comprendo que la diferencia entre la vida que disfrutaban las personas del Capitolio y los habitantes del resto de los distritos oscila en una sola cuestión: poder.

Ellos lo tenían todo, ostentaban poder sobre nosotros, eran dueños de nuestro cuerpo e inclusive de nuestras vidas. Podían hacer lo que quisieran y la prueba está en que tuvimos que soportar setenta y cinco ediciones de Los Juegos del Hambre, los cuales, solo dejaron vestigios de muerte e impotencia sobre nosotros hasta que llegó un día en que no pudimos resistir más y decidimos rebelarnos.

Pensar en los Juegos no es algo fácil, los recuerdos y los remordimientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza torturándome. Mi vida tuvo un precio, estoy aquí porque otros murieron para ese propósito y la verdad, es que ese sacrificio es lo único que me mantiene respirando. No tengo miedo a mis fantasmas, todos los que hemos sobrevivido a los juegos los tenemos y somos conscientes de que jamás se irán, vivirán con nosotros como una deuda permanente por el privilegio de seguir de pie mientras aquellos a quienes lastimamos descansan en la eternidad.

Casi ha amanecido y jamás he deseado que llegue un día como hoy. Este día será recordado o al menos yo jamás lo olvidaré.

Después de la caída de Panem, los fieles sobrevivientes fueron sometidos a un Juicio Público por sus crímenes. La élite de poder había cosechado lo que sembró y cuando se dictó sentencia, los distritos obtuvieron lo que tanto añoraban: justicia.

El gobierno de Coin entiende que condenar a prisión a quienes hicieron de nuestra vida su negocio, no puede enmendar el daño que fue hecho porque simplemente no tiene comparación. La clase de justicia que ellos profesan en la misma que la mía: creemos en la venganza y que pagar un precio real por tus acciones, es la única forma en la que quienes te hacen daño sentirán una milésima parte de lo que nosotros sentimos.

Al llegar la tarde, un soldado del trece me informa que el momento ha llegado. No hay marcha atrás, el plazo se ha cumplido y esta tarde todo habrá terminado.

Salgo de la habitación con temor a lo que me encontraré, pero decidida. Vine por una razón y no me iré sin haberla hecho realidad.

Soy conducida por los pasillos a una sala privada, dónde puedo distinguir a otros vencedores. Los observo, no son desconocidos, es más los conozco perfectamente y posiblemente, al igual que yo, vienen a asegurarse de que si a Katniss le falla el disparo puedan alcanzarle otra fecha para que la siguiente acierte en el objetivo.

Katniss no está aquí, posiblemente siga en aislamiento voluntario por lo de su hermana hasta que el momento en que su presencia sea requerida y tenga que aparecer. No la culpo, es natural que esté afectada, yo también lo estaría.

No puedo decir que llegué a conocer a Prim. El tipo de persona con el que se rodeaba no tiene nada que ver conmigo y sin embargo, esa niña pequeña que actuaba como adulto era algo que llamaba mi atención en el hospital. Ella siempre fue amable conmigo sin merecérmelo, intentaba ayudar sin pedírselo y al final, toda la bondad que transmitía será recordada por la eternidad.

Alcanzo a Annie en un rincón del lugar y con la poca paciencia que tengo intento acompañarla. Entiendo su pena, Finnick no merecía terminar de esa manera. Era mi amigo, quizás era de las pocas personas a las que le agradaba y ahora que no está, su recuerdo y nuestra extraña amistad serán las razones que me hagan estar cerca. Se podría decir que ese maldito engreído era familia y ahora, Annie y su pequeño que viene en camino lo serán de igual forma.

Somos seis vencedores en total: Peeta, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, Enobaria y yo. Deduzco que somos los que quedamos con vida aunque ese pensamiento solo me abruma.

– ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? ¿Alguien lo sabe? – pregunto.

– No lo sabemos – me responde Enobaria y yo frunzo el ceño.

– No te estaba preguntando a ti, dientitos – replico y Haymitch es el único que suelta una carcajada para después explicarme que fueron traídos de la misma forma y sin explicaciones.

Annie y yo nos unimos a los demás en la mesa pero nadie se atreve a decir nada porque en realidad no hay nada que decir.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abre y Katniss Everdeen entra seguida de su equipo de preparación.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta.

– No estamos seguros. Parece ser una reunión de los vencedores restantes. – responde Haymitch acomodado en su asiento.

– ¿Somos los que quedamos?

– El precio de la fama. Éramos el objetivo de ambas partes. El Capitolio mató a los que creyó que eran rebeldes y los rebeldes a los que creían que se habían aliado con el Capitolio. – responde Beetee y entonces lo entiende, su cara se entristece pero intenta disimularlo.

– Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? – pregunto mirando directamente a Enobaria. Ella quiso asesinarlos en el Vasalleje, no debería estar aquí.

– Ella está protegida por lo que llamamos el Trato Sinsajo – dice Coin entrando detrás de Katniss. – En el cual Katniss estuvo de acuerdo en apoyar nuestra causa a cambio de la inmunidad de los vencedores capturados. Katniss ha mantenido su parte del trato, y yo, también.

– No pongas esa cara de suficiencia – le digo a Enobaria en cuanto veo su sonrisa – Vamos a matarte de todos modos. – concluyo y ella frunce el ceño.

– Les he pedido que vengan aquí para resolver un debate. – Continua Coin sin rodeos después de pedirle a Katniss que tome asiento quién, con cuidado, coloca una rosa en la mesa, aunque todos pretendemos ignorarla o eso intentamos – Hoy vamos a ejecutar a Snow. En las semanas anteriores, cientos de sus cómplices en la opresión de Panem han sido juzgados y ahora esperan su propia muerte. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento en los distritos ha sido tan extremo que estas medidas parecen ser insuficientes para las víctimas. De hecho, muchos están pidiendo una completa aniquilación de los que tenían la ciudadanía del Capitolio. Sin embargo, en el interés de mantener una población sostenible, no nos podemos permitir esto.

Una aniquilación completa es algo que me sorprende. No creía que el rencor de los distritos reclamara ese nivel de justicia aunque es entendible, yo lo haría.

– Por lo tanto una alternativa se ha puesto sobre la mesa. Dado que mis colegas y yo no podemos llegar a ningún consenso, se ha acordado que vamos a dejar que los vencedores decidan. Con una mayoría de cuatro se aprobará el plan. Nadie podrá abstenerse de votar – explica Coin y por su mirada sé que esto se pondrá interesante. – Lo que se ha propuesto es que en lugar de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tendremos unos finales y simbólicos Juegos del Hambre, usando a los niños directamente relacionadas con aquellos que tenían más poder.

– ¿Qué? –exclamo de inmediato.

– Tener otros juegos del Hambre utilizando niños del Capitolio – explica Coin como si fuéramos idiotas.

– ¿Estás bromeando? – señala Peeta quién no puede creer que esté diciendo esto.

– No, también les comento que si hacemos los juegos, se sabrá que fue con su aprobación pero manteniendo en secreto su voto por su propia seguridad.

– ¿Fue idea de Plutarch? – pregunta Haymitch.

– Fue mía. Es una solución equilibraba ante la necesidad de venganza con la menor pérdida de vidas posible. Pueden votar ahora – concluye Coin esperando una respuesta.

Nos miramos unos a otros incapaces de decir nada, posiblemente la mayoría está aún procesando lo que acaba de decir.

"Unos juegos del Hambre edición Capitolio" repito en mi mente incapaz de creer que eso pueda ser posible. Unos juegos por todos los que tuvimos que sufrir, tantas muertes por unas cuantas no parece suficiente pero se puede comenzar por algo…

– ¡No! – Estalla Peeta - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No podemos tener otros Juegos del Hambre!

– ¿Por qué no? – le replico – A mi me parece muy justo. Snow incluso tiene una nieta. Voto que sí.

No la conozco pero la he visto. Las transmisiones nos han dejado ver que es una niña aún, parece un ángel por fuera aunque dudo mucho que lo sea y si tiene que pagar un precio por ser nieta de Snow, entonces… que así sea.

– Yo también – dice Enobaria y coincido por primera vez con ella. – Que tomen un trago de su propia medicina.

Peeta insiste – ¡Esta es la razón por la que nos rebelamos! ¿Ya no lo recuerdan? … ¿Annie?

– Yo voto que no con Peeta. Es lo que Finnick haría si estuviera aquí. – explica la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pero no lo está, porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron – digo sin pensarlo y ella se abraza a si misma intentando no romper a llorar. No era mi intención decirle aquello, pero es la verdad. Finnick ya no está y todo es por su culpa.

– No – vota Beetee – Sería un mal precedente. Tenemos que dejar de vernos los unos a los otros como enemigos. En este punto, la unidad es esencial para nuestra supervivencia. Así que mi voto es no.

Tres votos en contra y dos a favor…

Coin invita a Katniss a emitir su voto, ella no la mira, su mente está en un lugar lejano en el que no podemos alcanzarla y de la nada, se centra en la rosa sobre la mesa.

– Voto que si… por Prim. – nos aclara pero ni siquiera nos mira. Haymitch la observa y solo se limita a decir "Estoy con el Sinsajo"

La decisión ha sido tomada.

– Excelente. Ahora, vamos a ocupar nuestros lugares para la ejecución. – concluye Coin con una media sonrisa de suficiencia porque ha logrado lo que deseaba.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, pero antes de salir, Katniss le entrega la rosa que estaba observando.

– ¿Puedes asegurarte que use esto? ¿Sobre su corazón? – pregunta Katniss y Coin sonríe.

– Por supuesto, y me aseguraré que se entere sobre nuestro próximo evento. – le informa y eso es lo que yo también deseo….

Somos guiados hasta el balcón lateral dónde según se nos informa tendremos la vista perfecta. Peeta, Beetee y Annie caminan con cierta distancia del resto. Sé lo piensan, nos ven cómo si fuéramos unos monstruos después de lo que acabamos de decidir, pero olvidan que ellos fueron los que iniciaron esto, ellos son los verdaderos monstruos y nosotros solo queremos que paguen con sangre su derrota como lo hicimos nosotros por setenta y cinco años de juegos.

Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse cuando Coin hace su aparición en el balcón principal. La multitud la aclama, es natural, ahora ella es la Presidenta no solo del Trece sino de todo la nación; sin embargo, esas exclamaciones nada tienen que ver con lo que se escucha cuando Katniss hace su aparición. El sonido es ensordecedor, todos vitorean su nombre puesto que por ella lucharon y por ella ahora son libres.

Lo primero que siento es su hedor, es inconfundible. Este vestido de manera inmaculada, como siempre y cuando se da la vuelta para ser atando, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos…

 _._

– _Nooo – grito golpeando lo que tengo a mi alcance, esto no puede estar pasando, no él._

– _Srta. Mason, creí que le había quedado claro la última vez._

– _Acordamos que lo dejarías tranquilo._

– _Por supuesto, al igual que usted, pero la cuestión es quién defraudó a quién primero – suelta y mi mente viaja a un lugar lejano entre árboles y caricias._

– _Déjalo ir, me tienes aquí. Él no tiene valor alguno._

– _Ese, es precisamente su error. Srta. Manson, las acciones tienen consecuencias y éstas deben ser afrontadas. No cumplir con nuestro acuerdo fue su acción y ahora, está es la consecuencia. – me indica antes de escuchar el disparo._

 _Lenta y sigilosa, un charco se propaga por el suelo. Observo mis manos, están teñidas de rojo, no sé en qué momento sucedió, pero enseguida entiendo de qué sustancia se trata._

 _Levando mi vista y ya no respira._

 _Él se ha ido y con él… lo que quedaba de mí también._

.

La conexión duró solo un instante pero fue suficiente para recordarme todo lo que él me arrebató.

"Katniss cumplirá su promesa" me repito sin descanso porque es a lo único que puedo aferrarme, es lo único que me asegura que esto terminará.

Desde mi lugar observo cuando lo esposan a un poste, como el criminal que siempre fue. Toda la nación retiene la respiración cuando Katniss Everdeen coloca la fecha y tensa su arco lista para dispararle directo al corazón; sin embargo, cuando la flecha sale disparada… no es a Snow a quién apunta…

Los gritos es lo que más recuerdo. Ver como Coin caía del balcón con una flecha en el corazón fue impactante, pero nada se compara con ver a Coriolanus Snow reír hasta ahogarse con su propia sangre antes de que los guardas nos arrastraran al interior del balcón cuando el caos se desató.

Una vez él me explicó que las acciones tienen consecuencias y así como él me hizo enfrentar las mías, este día, Snow tuvo que enfrentar las suyas….

.

.

.

* * *

 **Alejandra Santamaria! Mil disculpas que te este entregando esto ahora quise dártela antes pero por una cosa o por otra no pude.**

 **No te acuerdas, pero cuando te pregunté que querías de cumpleaños me dijiste que algo de Johanna y como sé que te gusta Snow (si, aunque no lo crean) pues esto es lo que se le ocurrió a mi cabecita loca para ti xD Espero que te gustara :)**

 **Bueno, lo que tendría que venir enseguida ya te lo dije en el día de tu cumple, así que no te hago esta nota más larga porque ya sabes cuánto te quiero solecito. :* (Yo más)**

 **Feliz cumpleaños otra vez!**

 **Besos, tu loca amiga, Lauz :)**


End file.
